


Sky Full of Stars

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Outer Space, Poetry, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Kirk shares some ideas about the universe with a somewhat surprised Spock.*a kirk/spock poem*





	Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).



_ Incandescent. _

 

Spock turns to him,

raises an eyebrow.

_ Captain? _

 

Kirk waves at the nebula,

all blue

and green

and copper,

growing ever closer on the viewscreen.

_ You know, dazzling, luminous, brilliant-- _

 

Spock stops him with a glance.

_ I know what it means, Captain. _

_ But isn’t it a bit… _

_ poetic? _

 

The look in Kirk’s eyes--

surprised, even baffled--

almost makes him take a step

back.  _ But Spock, space isn’t _

_ cold and distant. _

_ It isn’t hard facts and equations, _

_ atoms and elements you can quantify. _

_ Just look at it! And I’m not _

_ only talking about the nebula. Think of _

_ everything _

_ we’ve seen out here, _

_ all the things _

_ we’ve experienced! _

_ Space isn’t data, my friend. _

_ Space, the stars-- _

_ the entire universe!-- _

_ it  _ **_is_ ** _ poetry. _

 

Spock looks at his captain,

at the way his eyes

sparkle and

glow

with the fervor

of his view of the universe.

He looks into those searing,

star-filled eyes and says,

_ Indeed. _

 

But what he thinks to himself is

 

Incandescent.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 7 | prompt: spirk and incandescent
> 
> **
> 
> I'll admit, I was somewhat (okay, a lot) nervous about writing this one. Because even though I LOVE Star Trek and I'm pretty sure it's the first thing I ever saw on my tv (or the first thing I remember, anyway, and isn't that the same thing?) I've never written it before. Please go easy on me...but feedback is good! (and maybe I'll write more??) (because I actually rather like what I ended up with...!)
> 
> I hope you like it, Sam. 💫
> 
> (also, the title is from the Coldplay song of the same name)


End file.
